


晕车

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, allN前提！, 崽真的好可爱, 是VN！VN！VN！VN！VN！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 我好喜欢妈咪崽！
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN！
Kudos: 12





	晕车

**Author's Note:**

> 我好喜欢妈咪崽！

谁都没想到维吉尔会晕车。  
“晕车晕船这种反应是因为前庭平衡感受器收到了过度的运动刺激、产生生物电过多，从而影响了植物神经系统所以才会造成这种反应。”刚吐完一轮的维吉尔哑着嗓子站起来用书籍的“抛瓦”反驳在一旁笑的直不起腰来的但丁，“身体机动性越强、反应越是灵敏才会有更大的晕车晕船反应。”  
其实维吉尔也没啥可吐的——毕竟只要魔力充足，饿着饿着也就习惯了，反正饿不死。但是晕车会吐啊，胃袋里没东西就只能吐酸水，这让他的嗓子火辣辣的疼——于是乎他吃了几口冷掉的披萨。但结果是冷掉的油腥味让他更加想吐，而且一旁那个让他更加想吐的披萨的提供者正在幸灾乐祸：“哇，不是吧老哥，其实真正身体机敏的人才不会晕车这么逊好不好！就像我！而你、是假的吧？”浓烈的嘲讽意味让维吉尔想都不想就凝了几只幻影剑刺过去——但是身体状况不好让幻影剑不仅缩水还失去了准头。  
维吉尔上车坐在沙发上闭目养神，但丁就在一旁开开心心的看他不知道翻了多少遍的杂志——维吉尔吃瘪让他觉得这杂志都比第一次看还要有趣。  
尼禄在车停下的时候就跑了个没影，回来的时候带来了一捧——好吧也就四五个绿油油的果子——“没办法啊！”尼禄小心翼翼的捧着那几个果子，“药店要么被毁了个干净要么被洗劫一空，灾难来临前人们的反应总是出奇的一致——储备药品水源和食物——晕车药更是一瓶也没给我剩下。”献宝似的递给了维吉尔，脸上带着不知道是因为运动还是害羞的红晕，“这是柑橘属的果子吧？我上维基查过、但不知道有没有毒——操！管他呢反正不吃不就行了、拿着闻味道缓缓、总是吐多他妈的难过啊！”  
飞快的丢下这句话后尼禄就找妮可去了——都没给维吉尔说句谢谢的时间——也不知道俩人说了啥，不过车子再开起来的时候平稳多了——“但是这路毁成这样颠簸可不是我能避免的。”妮可说。  
车厢里三个大男人就这样沉默的呆着——维吉尔把手拢在鼻尖闻被丢掉果肉的果皮；对面只坐在椅上坐没坐相心中憋笑看杂志的但丁；沙发的另一端坐着为了不那么尴尬而摆弄机械臂的尼禄。  
也不知道是车子开得平稳了些、还是这几个柑橘科的小果子真的起了作用，至少维吉尔能忍下呕吐的欲望来几个舒缓的深呼吸了。  
不过连着几个大转弯之后维吉尔还是难过的仰着头靠在沙发背上皱起眉头——天杀的他真的什么东西都没的吐了，只有刚刚吐完漱口之后喝下去的一小口清水。  
剩下的两个人也注意到了这个情形，但是在但丁开口继续嘲讽之前，尼禄倒是抢了先：“Ver、哦不对……那个、父亲，你要不要躺一会？”他起身把机械臂放在但丁靠着的那张小茶几上，又坐回原位左手虚握拳敲敲自己的大腿，“以前和姬莉叶、妮可带着孩子们出去玩，其中也有孩子晕车，他就是这样躺着。”另一只手的手背靠在脸上企图挡住早就弥漫开来的红晕，“他说这样至少不会晕得那么厉害。你要不要试试？”  
维吉尔当然躺上去了——不管是因为什么样的感情。他是个果断的人，说躺就躺，这让尼禄本来只安安分分趴在脸颊上的红晕慢慢的向眼角挪动了。  
脖子不用费劲的仰着靠硬硬的、粗糙的沙发背，相反还是柔韧的、温暖的大腿，这样的感觉让维吉尔被晃的昏昏欲睡，但是尼禄的左手虚浮的放在了鼻尖上方，“深呼吸、父亲。”  
尼禄拿着果皮在掌心揉搓过——柑橘科含有的有的柠檬烯的香味顺着呼吸进入肺部，搅散了晕车带来的眩晕感。右手的手心在另一条大腿上蹭了蹭——防止果皮里黏腻的汁水粘在手上，然后扶住维吉尔的头固定不随着车来回晃动。  
维吉尔呼吸几次之后尼禄就会重新抓起果皮揉一揉，但却始终拘谨小心的不让沾满汁水的掌心靠在维吉尔的鼻尖上。  
被维吉尔呼出的热气打在手心，尼禄觉得自己的整个左胳膊都要烧起来了。  
突然手被维吉尔的右手带着按在了他的嘴唇上，尼禄的大脑瞬间就当机了——掌心下柔软的是自己的父亲——维吉尔的嘴唇，硬是这样愣了将近一分钟他才想起来要挣开维吉尔的手。“这孩子太容易害羞了。”维吉尔心想，他紧张的连自己枕骨下大腿上的肌肉都绷紧了，“像是硬邦邦的石头。”  
“爸你怎么了？越来越难过了吗？是又想吐了吗？我他妈和妮可说让她开慢点怎么就不听……”感觉红的像被煮熟了的虾子一样的尼禄下一秒就要跳起来和车干架了。  
维吉尔赶忙伸手抓住尼禄沾满柑橘香气的那只手，两个人左右手呈现了一种十指交扣的状态，“不、孩子，我不是更难过或者想吐——有了你的帮助我感觉我好多了。”他牵着尼禄的手一起放在自己最柔软的上腹部，“你可以把手放在这里吗？我感觉这样我会更好一些，可以吗，尼禄？”  
面对和一只放下戒心、露出肚皮求抚摸的大猫一样的维吉尔，尼禄像是顶得住的人吗？  
“哦！那就好！当然可以！”尼禄的怒火瞬间就熄灭了，同时还有放松下来的全身的肌肉。并且他还因为维吉尔展现给他的温情而笑的眼睛都呈现一种眯起的状态，“我还可以帮你揉一揉，这样会更好吗？爸爸？”  
享受着温热的掌心缓缓地揉动，维吉尔想起了小时候才有过的感觉。  
“我现在感觉很舒服了，我想睡一会。”维吉尔控制住嘴角不能大幅度的往上翘，却没法控制笑弯到眯起来的眼睛；他看向尼禄——他的孩子就像那几颗果子一样青涩但却散发着被阳光吻过的香气，“到达目的地前喊醒我。”  
“没问题，还有很长的路程。”尼禄边说还在边揉着维吉尔的肚子，扣在一起的手指让他也安心下来，“甚至可以到家之后再喊醒你、或者一直睡到自然醒来也不错，反正目的地是家。”说着尼禄也小小的打了个哈欠，“被你这么一说我也有点困了，我们一起睡吧。”  
说着就闭上眼睛背向后仰靠在沙发上，但揉肚子的手还是再缓缓的动；扶住头的手也在不自主的小幅度给维吉尔顺毛。

闭上眼睛之前维吉尔朝沙发对面目瞪狗呆的但丁挑了挑眉，嘴巴动了动，用口型告诉自己愚蠢的弟弟：“维吉尔得一分。”

【阎魔刀：在？是不是忘了我？】


End file.
